Blue Hope (Episode)
Blue Hope The Blue Lantern Corps must fend off an invasion of Manhunters. Synopsis After giving a summary of what has gone before with the first Blue Lantern power battery and Saint Walker, the story opens on a peaceful alien planet. There, Saint Walker meditates with another, elephant-like Blue Lantern and Razer, the Red Lantern. A flying insect interrupts Razer's mediation, however, and Razer talks back to Saint Walker and Brother Warth until a tremor interrupts him with an enormous purple snake erupting out of the ground nearby. Finding his Red Lantern power ring useless around the Blue Lanterns, Razer decides to run, with the purple serpent giving chase. Razer is saved by a lyre strumming Saint Walker, who calms the beast. All three then turn to see the Green Lantern Interceptor craft landing nearby. Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and Aya in robot from disembark to greet Guardian Ganthet, now clad in the white robes of a Hope Guardian. The Green Lanterns meet Saint Walker, Brother Warth, and the visiting Razer. Hal then shows Ganthet a partially destroyed Manhunter robot on board the Interceptor. When Ganthet asks why Hal did not show this to the Council of Guardians on Oa, Hal told Ganthet that he is the only Guardian he trusts. Ganthet agrees to inspect the Manhunter for flaws the Green Lanterns can use in battle, but first, the Guardian wants to show them something. Ganthet takes all of them to see the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery he has built on Odym. Activating the CPB with the Blue Lantern oath, the CPB responds with an energy wave that supercharges the Green Lanterns, Aya's robotic body - and the Manhunter robot on board the Interceptor. Hal Jordan says this is exactly what he was looking for to fight the Manhunters. Just then, the reactivated Manhunter from the Interceptor attacks. The others fight back, until the Manhunter robot is shattered again. Back on board the Interceptor, Ganthet informs them that the Blue Lantern energy must have supercharged the Manhunter. Interrogating the Manhunter robot, Hal Jordan and Kilowog slowly learn the Manhunter objectives of destroying evil by destroying life that has emotions. Razer makes some definitive comments about robots, which Aya, herself a robot, hears. She asks Razer if she is included in his opinions, then leaves the room. That evening, while the others gather around a campfire, Razer asks Saint Walker if he thinks robots can have souls. Saint Walker sees Razer's underlying question about loving again after his first and true love has died. Razer denies the insight. Meanwhile, on board the Interceptor, Aya steals the Manhunter robot and carries it to a faraway cave. The two robots argue, Aya trying to teach the Manhunter about life and the Manhunter stubbornly refusing new data. Razer returns to the Interceptor and discovers both Aya and the Manhunter robot missing. In outer space, the energy wave from the Blue Lantern CPB continues, passing through the bodies of three Manhunter robots traveling to an unknown destination. The Manhunters alter course, determined to find the source of the supercharging wave. Back on Odym, Saint Walker senses the approaching Manhunter robots just as Razer informs the others about the Manhunter robot's disappearance. The Manhunter robots want "the device corresponding with our increased power output", and the Green Lanterns and Blue Lanterns fight them. A supercharged battle ensues, until the Manhunters discover the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery. Back at the cave, Aya declares she is nothing like the Manhunter robot as it uses its' last energy to crawl to her, ominous intent in its' action. As Hal Jordan and Kilowog put a shield around the CPB, Razer tells Ganthet to turn it off, but the Guardian says that would take several hours. Hal Jordan and Kilowog are unable to stop the Manhunters, and as dawn breaks over the CPB the Manhunters begin to lift the CPB to steal it. Razer calls on Saint Walker to use his energy constructed-lyre to summon the purple serpent-worm, who snatches the Blue CPB away from the Manhunter robots. As their power levels return to normal, the Green Lanterns fight the robots again, using teamwork to defeat them. Aya arrives and tries to reason with the last Manhunter, but the Manhunter falls back on its' programming, just as it detects emotions coming from robotic Aya's body. The Manhunter attacks Aya, and Razer responds by erupting in rage, using energy whips to cut the Manhunter robot in pieces and destroy it as Ganthet, Saint Walker, and Brother Warth look on. Going to Aya, Razer apologizes for what he said earlier. Ganthet depowers the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery, saying it will be some time before he has the energy to restart it. Hal Jordan advises him to wait until the Manhunters are defeated. Saint Walker asks Razer to stay and not leave with the others on the Interceptor, but Razer concludes his rage was righteous. Saint Walker gives Razer an open invitation to return to Odym. Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 17 Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Jason Spisak as Razer *Grey DeLisle as Aya Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2424742/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Blue_Hope *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Hope Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 17